


Day 1 - Awkward

by LadyElayne



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [2]
Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Knives, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Piercings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tattoos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to my ever awesome beta, Rehfan... thanks for tugging me into this fandom... I will forever be in your delightful debt!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my ever awesome beta, Rehfan... thanks for tugging me into this fandom... I will forever be in your delightful debt!

 

 

_“Ok Bond, at the next corridor you need to turn left, then take the last door on the right.  Moneypenny will meet you in the helicopter.”_

 

_“Ever grateful, Q.  You will be surprised. Everything seems to have survived the mission this time. I will see you at headquarters.”_

 

_“You aren’t in my office yet, 007. I’ll save the surprise for when I see my tech back safe and sound.”_

 

           The loud sounds of blades whirring through air and engines humming come over Q’s earpiece. For 8 hours now he has been attached to Bond, moving him, and controlling as much of the situation as possible, the master of a very dangerous game of chess. After seeing Bond’s transponder link up with that of Moneypenny, Q removes his earpiece and heads to the kitchenette for some tea.

            An hour later, as Q cleans up his work stations and shuts down the computers for the night, he realizes that his earpiece is still connected to Bond’s. Thinking that Bond has encountered a spot of danger, he places it back into his ear and says,

 _”Bond, is everything going according to pla-“_ He stops short at the sounds he hears coming from Bond’s end of the ear piece. Heavy heated breath, not unlike if he were running to or from danger,  but softer and…oh… _oh!_ Q blushes lightly, then spins around to see if anyone else in Q branch is lurking around. Removing the earpiece he laughs at his embarrassment and heads into his office to gather his coat to head home.

            Once the heavy door to his office falls shut, Q’s ears hum with total silence: no irritating buzz of the lighting or machinery, no voices begging guidance, just blissful silence. As his hearing becomes accustomed to the lack of interference, he picks up the soft sounds of moaning, quick breathing and quivering sighs. Glancing around his office, he realizes that he is still holding the earpiece linked to Bond.

 _“Just in case,”_ Q whispers to himself, then puts the earpiece back in place. The sounds of Bonds lustful breaths invade Q to the core.

            His own breath becomes hitched and strained, his heart jumps into his throat, his cheeks flush and his trousers become uncomfortably tight. Straining to hear who it is that Bond has in the throes of ecstasy, he realizes that the only sounds he hears are Bond’s. Having heard Bonds exploits, Q is well aware that Bond doesn’t stand for lovers this quiet. The sounds of Bond’s breathing are accompanied by a soft wet sound that must be... _oh god_. Q bites off a moan at the image of Bond naked, muscles flexed as he slowly fucks his palm.

_Jesus…fuck…_

           Q leans back in his chair and slowly slides a hand down to relieve the pressure against his aching cock. Unbuttoning his trousers, he slides them along with his pants down his thighs. The relief his cock feels at the escape from his zipper is enough to wrench a small moan from Q, but he can’t even bite back the sound he makes as his warm hand wraps firmly around his prick. Spreading his thighs and inching closer to the edge of the chair, Q gets comfortable and listens closely to the sounds of Bond’s sexual cadence. Stroking himself with the same rhythm it feels as if they were in the same room, touching themselves for the pleasure of one another. Q can almost see Bond: his muscles rolling under golden skin, rough hands slowly stroking his manhood, the tremble as his body quakes as he slides over that spot just below the head of his perfect cock, watching as beads of pearly precome flow from the tip.

            Feeling his own cock swelling up at the fantasy of James Bond, he slides his hand over the tip, adding a bit of moisture to the delicious friction along his shaft. His  breathing becomes deep and heavy, deafening in the quiet room, but Bond seems unaware of the activities on the other end of his ear piece.

            Hearing Bond moan deeply, it sends chills of arousal all through the Quartermaster. Biting off his own tortured moans, Q tries to remain as quiet as possible. Earpieces really needed to have mute buttons,he decides as another cock-twitching growl comes from Bond’s end and sending Q’s talented hands in a frenzy to milk his cock of all arousal and pleasure possible. Reaching down with his free hand, he slowly caresses his balls; they are tight and ready to explode. His middle finger slides just below to graze lightly over his entrance, teasing himself before breaching his body slowly.

           Just as he penetrates his quivering entrance, Bond lets out a moaning growl that sounds so hot and breath taking that it sends Q over the edge. One hand gripping his cock, he pulls the other up his body to clasp over his mouth; his cock twitches hard as he comes onto the mahogany of his desk. Lost to the white hot release flowing through his veins, he drops his hand from his mouth just in time to voice the end of a long moan.

          As Q’s breathing slows and his body regains control, he realizes that Bond has gone completely quiet. Catching his breath he moves to remove the earpiece and hears: _“Q?!....Q, is that you? Were you listening to me?!”_ Q comes down from his orgasm hearing Bond’s voice, breathless with his own arousal and very upset that he was overheard and didn’t finish. Q’s body shakes with the adrenalin and the embarrassment of being caught. Quickly grabbing the earpiece, he hears Bond say, _“I know it was you, Q,”_

‘ _Shit…SHIT! Fucking hell, good job, Q! Now what?!’_ Q asks himself. Standing to pull his trousers and pants back into place, he drops the earpiece on his desk and after picking up his bag there is a knock on the door. High strung already on climax and shame, he jumps at the deafening sound.

 _“Q, open the door”_ Q hears Bond say from the other side of his office door. Flushing red, Q falls back into his desk chair, staring at the door knob as it begins to turn, sealing his fate.


End file.
